Saudi Arabia
| Aliases = المملكة العربية السعودية; al-Mamlaka al-ʻArabiyya as-Suʻūdiyya | Universe = | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Country = Saudi Arabia | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = Asia | Dimensions = 2,150,000 square kilometres (830,000 sq mi) | Population = 27.6 million | First = Thor #306 | HistoryText = Overview Saudi Arabia, officially known as the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia, is an Arab state in Western Asia constituting the bulk of the Arabian Peninsula. It is the only nation with both a Red Sea coast and a Persian Gulf coast. It's Capital and largest city is Riyadh. Ancient History In the Arabian Peninsula; before humans came to be, Shiklah and her family ruled over the monster world. Vampires sought to overthrow them by starting a war that lasted over a century, which also saw the coming of man. After their family was overwhelmed and their kingdom had fallen, Shiklah's father was distraught over the seeming deaths of his sons, Amjad and Baqir, so he decided to seal her away in a sarcophagus until the war ran its course, or until she was to be wed. 6th century Muhammad was born in 570 AD. He eventually became the prophet of Islam. 8th century Abdul Alhazred was born in the 8th century. He eventually created the legendary Necronomicon, a powerful black magic tome. 13th century The Arabian Knight protected the people of Arabia using a a magical scimitar and flying carpet. 17th century Solomon Kane is captured by a Portuguese pirate ship and awakens to find himself a prisoner in an Arab camp. Treachery and upheaval in the world of Islam force Kane to exercise his Puritan "ethics." Modern Era Firelord lived in Saudi Arabia for a time, he was worshiped as a deity by a nomadic tribe who referred to him as "Djinn". When Thor was battling Air-Walker the tribe viewed this on their television and informed Firelord who went to investigate. Magneto traveled to Riyadh and other capital cities to warn the leaders not to threaten Mutants and to disarm their nuclear weapons as they were a threat to his kind. The Bedouin prince Abdul Qamar quickly rose to power over his nomadic family, but would often leave to trade goods in the cities. After one such trading run, while seeking shelter in an underground tomb, Qamar discovered a magical scimitar and flying carpet that had belonged to a thirteenth-century ancestor who had been a champion of his nomadic people. Qamar decided to carry on his ancestor's tradition by battling evil as the Arabian Knight. He would have a first chance to do so battling two demons who had also been opposed by his ancestor. While doing so, the Arabian Knight tentatively collaborated and fought the Hulk, discovering his secret identity in the process. One of the first known activities of the Arabian Knight occurred when Qamar was abducted along with most of Earth's heroes during the so-called first Contest of Champions, but he returned to his people soon after. Later, a desert demon had possessed Qamar's family, including the newest born, hoping that Qamar would kill his son, inadvertently setting the demon free. When Qamar did not, the demon was banished, leaving his son alive but killing his wives and family. Qamar fled into the desert with his son, swearing vengeance. Qamar became a special operative for Pantheon, and one of his first assignments was infiltrating the superhuman agents working on behalf of Iraq during the Iraqi infiltration of Kuwait, calling themselves Desert Sword. They operated under the pretense of threatening Qamar's (presumed) family in order to impress him into service. During this time, the Arabian Knight fought members of the American subversive super-team, the Freedom Force team. Qamar returned to Saudi Arabia after the Iraqi invasion and continued to serve as the Arabian Knight. The Arabian Knight was killed when the being known as Humus Sapien awoke and drained the life force of random people with every use of his powers. Qamar later stopped the altered soldier known as Sandstorm. A out of control Iron Man Armor ignited the Berri oil fields in Saudi Arabia. The Fantastic Four arrived to help the workers and also to prevent the armor from breaching the water table, thus sending tons of oil into the gulf. In Saudi Arabia, two trucks are driving across the desert. Suddenly, they approach a mysterious pink colored energy being, with a distinctly female form. The entity speaks in an incomprehensible language. The drivers tell it about "two batches" on a boat and in Atlanta before they are killed. Jinn a Saudi assassin working for Matsu'o Tsurayaba. He left his employee when he fell in love the two settled down and his wife became pregnant. Months later, Hand ninjas sent by Matsu'o attacked and killed his pregnant wife. Enraged at this, Jinn traveled to Japan seeking to kill Matsu'o and running afoul of Psylocke, also out to kill Matsu'o. Using a telepathic probe, Psylocke found out why Jinn was out to kill Matsu'o, and in the process inadvertently revealed Matsu'o's location, something she wasn't even consciously aware of. Arriving at Matsu'o's location, Jinn prepared to kill him, but was stopped by Psylocke. In Riyadh, Qareen a spiritual entity with the ability to inhabit the bodies of the deceased and the head of the Saudi Arabian intelligence agency, the GIP. His subordinate, Fiqh made a deal with Cable and X-Force, arranging for Qareen's murder in exchange for some information Cable needed. Cable and X-Force succeeded in killing Qareen. The location of Shiklah was buried in the desert sands.Deadpool was hired by Dracula to bring Shiklah to him so he could marry her, in order to take over her old lands, and unite the monster world under his rule and end a long feud. After traveling to the Arabian Peninsula, Deadpool made a timely rescue of Shiklah's sarcophagus before a faction of teleporting monsters managed to destroy it. Deadpool then brought the coffin to Greece and got into a fight with the Minotaur, where the coffin shattered and Shiklah was awakened along with her pet dragon, Bug. ... After being alerted to the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak of the world ruler returning to earth Jinn went to the Temple of Cyttorak to find the jewel and gain its power. Fantomex battled X-Force as he was trying to take out a Saudi Intelligence building. | PointsOfInterest = * Riyadh * Mountain of Sighs | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Middle East Category:Persian Gulf Category:Ottoman Empire